


伊莱克特拉情结

by Caesitas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesitas/pseuds/Caesitas
Summary: 苏伊士运河事件的制裁老梗。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), 英米
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	伊莱克特拉情结

英镑大跌后，美国不请自来地造访了英国位于唐宁街的秘密办公室。外貌如同实习生的年轻国家穿着与其气质不符的昂贵西装，带着一抹倨傲的微笑倚在门框上。

“我被你放血，又被与你暗通款曲的苏联核威慑，美国。”英国在办公桌前抬起头，绿眼睛充满一种病态的凌厉。“现在忙得焦头烂额，没有闲功夫招待你。”

“但是有闲功夫每天和法国打一个小时电话。”美国俯下身，双手撑在桌子上无所谓似的冷笑一下，从旁边拉过一张椅子，与英国相对坐下，然后突然换上一副纯洁无辜的表情，关切地问道：“柯克兰先生，你看起来不太好，请问我能为您做些什么？”

“停止演戏，立刻滚出去，患有表演型人格障碍的可怜婊子。”

“如果我是个婊子，”美国转了转眼睛，状似认真地思考了一下，“那都是得益于你的血统、基因和悉心教导，先生。你永远比我更懂得怎么殷勤无礼、怎么作弄人心，我敬爱的父亲、兄长、老师——”

“你在说什么？”英国手中的钢笔敲在桌子上，突兀地发出一声恶狠狠的脆响。“我教你的是外交手段、法律、金融和政治学，不是对着男人演得像个低俗喜剧里的dumb blonde，可以为了十五美元贱卖童贞的蠢货。”

“你脑子里的限制级剧情已经在进行自动写作了，心术不正的老绅士。”美国吹了一声口哨。“外交手段、法律、金融和政治学，我哪一样没有满分毕业？凯恩斯主义被怀特不乏谬误的逻辑干掉才发生了十年，还记得那个滋味吗，先生？美元从此得到与美国相称的地位，当然，是从你的手中，和你对殖民地早已不该存在的主宰权一起——那一刻间接促成了今天的局面，伏线千里，先生。”

“停下，高明的华尔街小狼，你以为我不知道你是个什么东西吗？莱克星顿那一枪之前不久，你还裹在染血的床单里哭得楚楚可怜，和过去那些被英格兰领主行使初夜权的苏格兰少女没有任何区别。噢，不，还是不太一样，她们别无选择，你却是神色虔诚、心甘情愿地——”

“听起来你为这些丰功伟绩深感骄傲，日不落阁下。”美国清脆地笑了笑。“但请尽快忘了吧，盛衰无常，时代变了，沉湎昔日荣光只会徒增感伤。”

“但我忘不了那时候的你。”英国忽而示弱似的叹了一口气，绿眼睛浮起一丝不易察觉的、雾气氤氲的温柔，教美国无法看透这是否是又一个局。

“你很怀念的话，我现在也可以。”美国静默了片刻，终究决定迎难而上。十九岁外貌的少年抬手摘掉眼镜，刻意将镜腿在精致的唇珠间轻轻划过，又沿着颈动脉一路向下，最后挂在微敞的衬衫领口上。他慢慢解开特意搭配的墨绿领带，抬起一双比孩子更柔软的蓝眼睛，埋怨似的望着他的原监护人：“我哭了那么多次，没哭来一个议会席，却只等到那该死的印花税和茶叶法，你伙同印度，老天——真不知道我那段日子是怎么过的——”

“那是因为我早就看穿了你。”英国随手拉住美国的手腕，在脉搏处落下一个淡淡的吻。“再怎么哭也不会有用。”

“什么时候看穿的？”

“记不清了。”英国很疲倦似的闭上双眼。“不可否认，最初的确曾被你短暂地迷惑过。那时你可爱得像个没被世俗污染过的唱诗班男孩。但是很快——”

“很快就给我起了那个绰号。”

“说谎话的孩子。”

“是的。”

“我没有告诉过你，这一度令我很痛苦，英国。许多时候我说的都是真话。”美国站了起来，把自己塞进办公桌和座椅上的英国之间的空隙，一手扶住英国的肩膀，一手摆弄着他胸前纯粹用于显示良好衣品的毛衣链。“但所幸据我观察，你被这个谎话精迷惑得更厉害了。”

“什么时候是真话？”英国歪头看着他，拉着他坐在自己腿上。“不过这不重要，对你来说都是一样的。”

“对你来说也是一样的。”他们接了一个吻。“你就是沉迷这种东西，昂格鲁撒克逊诈骗犯，爱上棋逢对手的婊子，何况这个婊子还是你身上的肋骨变的……”

“闭嘴，心理未成年的小鬼。”英国喝止了他，粗暴地扯住他始终丝滑洁净得像洋娃娃一样的蜜色头发。“你比我更沉迷。成功的性启蒙教育以来，你在两个世纪里至少说了七次离不开我。”

“伊莱克特拉情结罢了。”

美国的睫毛抖了一下，掉下一滴似真似假的眼泪。

fin.


End file.
